


A Spawn

by Pilesshipper13



Series: I'll take Potpourri for $200, Alex [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilesshipper13/pseuds/Pilesshipper13
Summary: The beginning of a Minecraft journey.





	A Spawn

_My name is Lucy._ That is her first thought.  _I must find shelter for the night_ is the second.

Spawning from nothing in the middle of nowhere is commonplace. If you're lucky, you're near a village. No one can understand their language, but the people seem nice enough. Lucy takes a deep breath and looks around. She's on an island with swaying trees, the wind gently blowing her hair and tickling her face, as if welcoming her to the world. She goes to the nearest tree and fashions first a crafting table and then a boat from its wood, checking the sun's progress in the sky as she creates. The days are short, but there is much to do at first. She sets sail into the ocean after collecting her crafting table, landing at the first larger island she comes across, as night is racing towards her. She digs into the ground and waits for the sound of bones clacking to stop, and only then does she dig herself out. 

"Where should I live," Lucy asks aloud, testing her voice. "On an island? In the desert? In the snow? In the forest or jungle, up in the trees?" There is much to do. As she thinks, she walks around, gathering bones and rotting flesh from the victims of the sun. They will be useful later. She walks on.

Lucy finds an orchard, and smiles at her good fortune. She collects all the fruit she can carry, then regretfully fashions a sword and humanely kills just enough cows to gather enough leather to make a backpack, then carries even more fruit. Almonds, avocados, cherries, apples, all different kinds of food. All provided for her in this beautiful world she will mold. She will be kind. 

She fashions a pickaxe and mines until she finds iron, then fashions a stone pickaxe and mines and smelts the iron. She creates some shears and finds sheep, relieving them of her wool to make a bed. She sets up a temporary dirt house in the orchard, with the bed she had made. She will mine here and create an atlas, and then move on, marking the map as she goes. 

Once on the move again, she comes across her first village. She carefully plugs up the water spilling from their farms, and takes note of their wares. She spots a plain across the river from the village, and it is perfect for her needs. That is where she'll make her home, and safeguard these villagers from the horrors of the night. She takes a final walk around the village, making sure all the doors are unblocked, and then she fords the river and charts out her small house. It will be a modest house, at least until she gathers enough supplies to warrant a bigger one. She will have farms for crops and pens for animals. She sets down her bed and sleeps, waking up when the sun is in the sky. And then she gets to work. 

The first thing she must do is craft a hoe. It runs out quickly, but there is plenty of wood. She then digs out the ground and fills the trenches with water carted with a bucket. She seeds the ground with seeds borrowed from the extra from the village's farms, and plants the fruit trees that she had gathered from the orchard. Her home will be plentiful with food. 

The crops grow quickly, and she smiles as she breaks them and re-seeds the ground. Soon, there will be rows and rows of many different kinds of food for her. But for now, wheat, beets, carrots, and potatoes are good enough for her. She crafts fences and lays them out in large pens, taking some extra seeds and her fully-grown wheat and leads animals back to her home, penning them in. She will have plenty of wool and milk and meat, if she so chooses. The sun is making its descent in the sky, and she takes a moment to admire the red glow on the water before she goes to sleep.

The next morning, she places torches above the door of every single village home, and builds some lampposts made of fences and wood planks. The villagers mill around, paying her no mind as they converse with each other in their strange language. She carefully counts them- fifteen in all. A large village, but not large enough to spawn a siege. Not yet. When she gathers enough iron, she will make a golem to protect them, but until then, she will ensure to sleep through every night.


End file.
